Thin-film batteries have uses in flexible and printed electronics, wearable devices, and other applications. Two broad categories of thin-film batteries are lithium-based and non-lithium based batteries. The former can have higher capacities, but require excellent encapsulation. The latter are generally lower performing and lower cost.